


Flexibility and Mobility

by mundycide



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex, aziraphale wears the strap, demons ! get ! pegged !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundycide/pseuds/mundycide
Summary: tumblr is a dumpster fire and twitter is terrifying so i'm throwing my naughty art here





	Flexibility and Mobility

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno how any of this works but i will try ! no more back alley dealing through tumblr messenger for me !

so i drew this....Months Ago like maybe 2-3 weeks after gomens aired and i hadn't seen a single horny art to come across(mainly bc i found a lot of fandom stuff on tumblr..twitter is rife with stuff but i wasn't following anyone there yet dgdf) . so i took it upon myself to Make Something but then i realized i couldn't post it on tumblr without getting my account pixelated lol...anyways take these horny old men


End file.
